marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple
Claire Temple is a night shift nurse working at Metro-General Hospital who took care of Matt Murdock. Biography Career Claire Temple works as a night-shift nurse in Metro-General Hospital. Hearing Stories Claire Temple was present when three men entered Metro-General Hospital with nine broken ribs between them. Rumors spread that a masked man had caused them. Night Off Temple, on her night off work, was told by Santino that there was a man with a black mask in the dumpster outside their apartment building. They brought the man inside her apartment where she worked on his wounds. When Temple attempted to call the authorities, the man stopped her, saying that those who beat him will destroy a hospital to kill him. Temple yielded. Later that evening, Temple had to save the man from drowning in his own blood when his lung collapsed. Fearing jail time if the man died, Temple convinced him to reveal what happened; he told her that he was trying to save a boy who was kidnapped and used as bait to get him killed. The man smelled the coming of a Russian thug and warned Temple to hide him. Temple answered the door when the Russian knocked; he pretended to be a police officer searching for a robbery suspect. Temple told him that she did not know anything, but the thug did not believe her; she witnessed the masked man, whom she called "Mike", drop a fire extinguisher on his head. On the roof, Temple with her face covered watched as "Mike" interrogated the thug for the whereabouts of the missing boy. When the thug became sadistic, Temple offered advice on how to stab the thug to get him to talk; however, it did not work. The Russian talked when "Mike" threatened to throw him from the roof; "Mike" ultimately did, but he landed in the dumpster. Temple was told to leave her apartment and relocate; she told "Mike" she would be staying at her coworker's apartment in case he needed her to mend more wounds.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Abducted Days later, Temple was stitching "Mike's" wounds again. They began flirting when she was given a phone; "Mike" told her that he would start calling before he arrived. Meanwhile, at her former apartment, two Russian thugs had beaten Santino and threatened his mother until he revealed Temple's location. When they arrived to abduct Temple, she had enough time to call "Mike" but was taken before she could talk. In the Veles Taxi repair shop, Sergei constantly threatened Temple with an aluminum bat, asking her to reveal the masked man's name; she repeatedly told them that she did not know it. Suddenly the lights of the garage went out; Temple laughed loudly, knowing that the masked man had arrived. Hiding as the Russians shot their guns seeking the masked man, Temple freed herself; however, before she could escape, Sergei held her captive. The masked man freed her from his grasp; Temple then hit Sergei in the head with his bat. The masked man then helped Temple with her wounds, apologizing for putting her life in jeopardy. She assured him that he was making a difference in Hell's Kitchen; the masked man then told her that his real name was Matthew.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood In Love "sees" Temple]] Temple began to fall in love with "Matthew". He explained to her how he viewed the world and how he knew that she had reopened the wound on her back. She was very pleased and relieved when he finally kissed her. Temple later read to Matthew text messages that were in a cell phone he got from a police detective who worked for Wilson Fisk; the text were different addresses of different buildings that the Russians used. Matthew told Temple that he was going after Vladimir Ranskahov; Temple questioned his plans and endgame. Matthew told her that he was going to do whatever needed to be done; Temple replied that she was uneasy loving someone so willing to put his own life in jeopardy. Matthew left nonetheless.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Still Helping Temple went to Matt Murdock's Apartment and repaired his wounds when Foggy Nelson called her after Nelson unmasked the very injured and bloodied Murdock following his Duel at Pier 81; Murdock would not allow Nelson to take him to a hospital. Temple revealed to Nelson that she knew Murdock was the masked vigilante, to Nelson's surprise and anger. When Murdock found that he had stitches, Nelson told him that Temple had come because Murdock did not remember.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Fixing the Stitches Temple returned to Matt Murdock's Apartment to repair one of his wounds; Murdock had ripped one of his stitched wounds while testing his range of movement. She asked if he was alright; Murdock knew the double meaning of her question, since they had discussed his arguments with Foggy Nelson. As she prepared to leave, Murdock asked Temple if she wanted a drink; she refused, causing Murdock to comment on how Karen Page had refused his offer earlier. The two then discussed their lack of a relationship since Murdock would not stop fighting and Temple would not start accepting that situation. She revealed that she planned to leave the city for a while, but she would be available if Murdock needed her.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Abilities *'Expert Physician': Temple is considered to be Metro-General Hospital's best nurse, and possesses more advanced Emergency Medicine training than most nurses. She was able to quickly save Matt Murdock's life in her own apartment without any advanced procedures and get him well enough to fight a group of thugs within a few hours after being stabbed and suffering a collapse lung. When interrogating a thug, she demonstrates her in-depth knowledge of human anatomy by coaching Murdock on where in the head to stab their captive to cause the greatest amount of pain without killing him. *'Multilingualism': Temple speaks fluently in Spanish, talking to Elena Cardenas in her own language in order to calm her down when she was injured during the bombings of Hell's Kitchen. Relationships Allies *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Patient, Friend and Former Love Interest *Santino - Neighbor *Metro-General Hospital **Shirley Benson - Employer **Elena Cardenas - Patient Enemies *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Semyon † *Sergei † - Kidnapper Appearances *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm (mentioned)'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick (mentioned)'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mentioned) ***''The Path of the Righteous'' Trivia *In the comics, Claire Temple is a nurse, who became romantically involved with Luke Cage after encountering him injured in the streets. She later broke up with Cage due to his constant exposure to danger. She is also the ex-wife of Bill Foster, a superhero known by many names such as Giant-Man and Goliath who worked alongside Hank Pym. Claire later went on to become a medical doctor. *Even though Temple is an already existing comic book character, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she takes on another role, as she is also considered to be its version of the Night NurseRosario Dawson on Being a Hero, Not a Love Interest, in Netflix’s Daredevil, a moniker that has been used by several women in the comics but most prominently by Linda Carter. During the New York Comic Con 2014, head of Marvel Television Jeph Loeb described Temple as “a nurse who works at night”'Daredevil' Nurse Claire Temple Is From The Comics, But She's Not From The Matt Murdoch Chronicles, making a reference to her role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. References External Links * * * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Multilingual Characters